Masken
by Kriska88
Summary: Wenn alles was man sieht nur Illusionen sind. Wenn man sieht wie die Menschen um einen herum, am zerbrechen sind. Und diejenigen, die uns schützen sollen, es einfach übersehen. Wenn du versuchst jemanden zu retten. Vor dem zu retten, was aus dir geworden


Hey Leute  
hier mal einen kleinen One-Shot von mir, der nachträglich (auf Anfrage) zu einem Gedicht entstanden ist. Daher ist auch das Gedicht mitverarbeitet. Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: nix gehört mir, oder wird es jemals. Und als ob jemand so dämlich wäre, mir dafür Geld zu geben... außer dafür das ich aufhöre so einen Mist zu schreiben. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist die Handlung der Ff und die Gedichtzeilen.

Warnung: Gedichtzeilen (jap, das ist ne Warnung wert, bei meinem dichterischen Können --"), angedeutet Slash (ist ansichtssache), etwas Depri (auch Ansichtssache), OoC,...

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen, hoffe es gefällt euch

**Masken – die Story  
**  
Ich schaue mich um und betrachte die überfüllte Halle.  
Es ist weder laut noch leise, man hört das Geflüster der Schüler, sowie das der Lehrer. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt, doch merkt dies keiner.  
Oder zeigt es einfach nicht.

Auch an unserem Haustisch ist es nicht besser.  
Sie reden über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Sport, Mode, Jungs, Mädchen, Hausaufgaben, Lehrer und sonstiges Alltägliches und Belangloses.

Man könnte denken, alles wäre in Ordnung.  
Doch wieso ist es dann so still?  
Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, wieso lauert dann die düstere Stimmung, um uns zu überfallen?

>>"Masken">>

Mein Blick bleibt an den Ravenclaws hängen.  
Strebsam sitzen sie da und diskutieren, ob der Unterricht gut ist oder nicht, ob sie etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen müssen oder nicht.

Mein Blick wandert weiter zu den Hufflepuffs.  
Auch sie sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. Doch geht dieses in eine andere Richtung. Sie widmen ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den verletzten Tieren, die man im Wald gefunden hat.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, sind die Slytherins „ausgelassen wie immer". Man sieht wie immer spöttische Blicke, hämisches Lachen, kalte Blicke, die die anderen abfällig mustern. Hier hat sich nichts verändert. Sie sind so wie immer.

Zum Schluss betrachte ich unseren Tisch, meine Hausgenossen. Sie sind aufgedreht, das verstehe ich nicht. Sie sitzen hier, beschweren sich über die Hausaufgaben, beschimpfen die Slytherins und lachen…  
Ja… sie lachen.

So, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
So, als würden wir nicht in Gefahr schweben.

>>Ob sichtbar oder nicht,  
verzerren was du siehst.  
Sie verdecken nicht nur das Gesicht,  
sondern auch die Gefühle, äußerlich!>>

Ich muss den Kopf schütteln.  
Sie sind naiv und denken, dass ihnen nichts passieren kann.  
Denken, dass die Gefahr sie verschont.

Doch wer kann es ihnen verübeln?  
Das ist das, was ihnen vermittelt wird.

Vermittelt, von ihnen, die dort vorne sitzen.  
Von den Lehrern, die beruhigend lächeln.  
Die uns sagen, alles ist ok, wir sind sicher.  
Die, denen sie vertrauen.  
Sie, die uns die Wahrheit verschweigen…

>>Sie verdecken die Wahrheit vor der Meute,  
fast jeder trägt eine, besonders heute!>>

Sie wollen uns beschützen, doch wählen sie den falschen Weg.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie selbst nicht wissen, was sie tun sollen.

Dass sie selbst die Wahrheit fürchten!  
Dabei merken sie nicht, dass wir es bereits bemerkt haben.

Dass wir es tief in uns schon wissen.  
Die Wahrheit kennen.

Dass viele kurz davor sind zu zerbrechen!

Wie könnt ihr es übersehen?  
Es ist doch so offensichtlich!

Schaut doch nur mal zum Tisch der Ravenclaws.  
Was seht ihr dort?  
Habt ihr sie nicht bemerkt?  
Das 16 jährige Mädchen, das neben ihren Freunden sitzt.

Sie unterhält sich mit ihnen und sieht nebenbei in den Spiegel, um ihren Lippenstift nachzufahren.  
Hört ihr nicht ihr falsches Lachen?  
Seht ihr nicht die geröteten Augen?  
Bemerkt ihr nicht das erzwungene Lächeln?

Seid ihr so blind, dass ihr nicht merkt, wie sie leidet?  
So blind, dass ihr das nicht seht?

Sie leidet, weil ihr keine Informationen durchlasst.  
Weil sie nicht weiß, was mit ihrer Familie ist.

>>Fast jeder der in den Spiegel sieht,  
erblickt eine Maske, anstatt seines Gesichts...>>

Und sie ist nicht die Einzige.  
Sie ist nur eine von vielen.

Ich kann den Anblick nicht länger ertragen.  
Ruckartig stehe ich auf und verlasse die große Halle.  
Ich beachte weder meine verwirrten Freunde, noch den Rest der Schüler.  
Genauso wenig, wie ich den Lehrern Beachtung schenke. Doch ich spüre ihre Blicke, die mir folgen.

Sie wissen, dass ich nicht mit ihren Methoden einverstanden bin.  
Doch werde ich nichts unternehmen.  
Denn ich kann nichts tun.  
Das einzige, was in meiner Macht steht, tue ich schon seit Jahren…  
Ich existiere.

* * *

In schnellem Schritt gehe ich die Gänge entlang, mein Ziel ist die nächste Jungen-Toilette, die auch bald in Sicht kommt. Ohne mein Tempo zu drosseln, gehe ich auf sie zu, öffne die Tür mit Schwung und bleibe plötzlich stehen.

Ich habe nicht erwartet ausgerechnet DICH hier zu sehen.  
Du stehst vor dem Waschbecken und blickst in den Spiegel. Dein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, die Augen sind kalt… und leer.  
Ein paar Strähnen deines seidigen Haars fallen in dein Gesicht.  
Lassen es dadurch weniger streng aussehen.

Dein Blick ist starr auf dein Spiegelbild gerichtet, du rührst dich nicht und bleibst stumm stehen.

Auch ich bleibe ruhig und schließe leise die Tür. Ich schaue dich weiterhin an, fange an dich zu mustern. Und die Erkenntnis, die mich dabei trifft, gefällt mir gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Ich frage mich, was du denkst.  
Wieso du alleine hier bist, ohne deine Anhängsel, die dich sonst nie alleine lassen.

Mein Blick richtet sich auf dein Spiegelbild.  
Das ist die Seite, die du uns allen zeigst.  
Das ist die Wahrheit, die du uns allen weismachen willst.

>>Doch frage ich dich,  
was erblickst du, wenn du in den Spiegel siehst,  
erkennst du überhaupt noch dein wahres Gesicht?>>

"Bist du zufrieden mit dem was du siehst?  
Macht es dich glücklich, dich selbst zu belügen?  
Oder bist du schon soweit, dass du Wahrheit und Lüge,  
Realität und Illusion nicht unterscheiden, geschweige denn erkennen kannst?"

Meine Worte hallen im Raum wider.  
Ich sehe, wie du deinen Blick auf mich richtest und mich durch den Spiegel ansiehst.  
Drehst dich jedoch nicht zu mir um.

"Was siehst du? Wer bist du! Weißt du das überhaupt noch!"

>>Ich frage dich was ist dein wahres Gesicht?  
Wann legst du deine Maske ab?>>

Ich merke wie meine Worte dich irritieren.  
Dass du diese Seite von mir nicht kennst. Es ist ja auch verständlich, denn es fehlt mein Lachen, meine Witze… das freudige Glitzern, in meinen Augen.

Das einzige, was du erkennen kannst, ist Ernst… und Sorge.

Denn ich habe beschlossen, dass ich ehrlich zu dir sein werde.  
Ich habe erkannt, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst.  
Hilfe, bevor es zu spät ist.

Vielleicht bringt es dich dazu, die Farce sein zu lassen.

>>Würdest du es tun, wenn ich dich darum bitte?>>  
>>Würdest du es tun, wenn ich es tue?>>

"Was ist los Potter? Wo ist dein festgefrorenes Grinsen hin? Und deinen Müll kannst du für dich behalten!"

Deine Stimme sollte wohl verächtlich und abweisend klingen.  
Doch mich täuschst du nicht.  
Ich habe am Unterton erkannt, dass du nervös bist.  
Nervös, weil ich vollkommen Recht habe.  
Und weil es dir vollkommen bewusst ist.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso ich sage, was ich sage.  
Doch ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss.

"Das ist kein Müll. Und bevor du etwas sagst, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich Recht habe… Weil es bei mir genauso war… genauso ist. Und zu meinem fehlenden „Grinsen", wie du es nennst… Es fehlt, da es hier nicht nötig ist. Weil ich es hier nicht aufsetzen muss. Denn es würde dir nicht helfen…"

>>Ja auch ich trage eine Maske, nicht weil ich will...  
weil ich es muss...>>

Sprachlos siehst du mich an.  
Du fängst an zu verstehen, was ich sagen will.  
Du fängst an zu verstehen, was ich getan habe.  
Du fängst an zu verstehen, wer vor dir steht.

Harry Potter.

Jedoch ohne Maske.

>>Doch für dich würde ich es tun,  
wenn es dir helfen würde,  
würde ich es wirklich tun!>>

"Hör auf damit. Solange du noch kannst.  
Es bringt nichts, deine Angst zu unterdrücken.  
Denn sie bleibt, tief in dir, bis sie aus dir hervorbricht.  
Du musst dich ihr stellen!  
Ich weiß, was du sagen willst!  
Doch habe ich nicht Recht?  
Bist das wirklich du?  
Merkst du nicht, dass du wie eine Flamme, kurz vorm Erlöschen bist?  
Dass du immer weniger Energie hast?  
Dass du dich immer mehr verlierst und zu jemandem wirst, der du nicht bist!  
Der du nie sein wolltest?"

>>Denn deine Maske wird dir nicht immer helfen...  
Ganz langsam, jedoch unaufhaltsam,  
wird sie zu einem Teil von dir.  
Zu einem Teil, den du nicht mehr abnehmen kannst.  
Zu einem Teil, der dich von innen zerstört...>>

Stumm stehst du da und hörst mir zu.  
Eine einzelne Träne läuft über deine Wange und tropft von deinem Kinn.  
Denn was ich sage, ist die Wahrheit.  
Und du kannst dich nicht ewig davor verschließen.

Langsam gehe ich auf dich zu, hebe meine Arme und lege sie um dich.  
Sanft drücke ich dich an mich.

Du lässt es zu, bist noch zu sehr durch meine Worte verwirrt.

Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht und was du jetzt brauchst.  
Daher drücke ich dich näher an mich und sinke mit dir gen Boden.

Nun sitzen wir hier. Auf dem Boden im Jungen-Klo.  
Du in meinen Armen.

Es kommt wieder Leben in dich. Ein Zittern durchläuft deinen Körper, doch schaust du mich nicht an.

"Warum?"

Ein Wort, doch ich weiß, was du wissen willst.  
Warum ich das weiß.  
Warum ich das tue.  
Warum ich dich nicht zerbrechen lasse…

"Weil ich weiß, wie es ist und weil mir niemand geholfen hat… und weil ich nicht will, dass du genauso leidest!"

>>Woher ich es weiß?  
Weil es bei mir schon zu spät ist...>>

Das hat für dich gereicht.  
Die Tränen fangen an zu fließen, du klammerst dich an mich und vergräbst dein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge.  
Ich spüre das Zittern deines Körpers.  
Ich höre dein Schluchzen.  
Und ich merke, wie immer mehr deiner heißen Tränen fließen.

Wie lange hast du schon auf diese Worte gewartet.  
Wie lange hast du auf sie gehofft…

Behutsam streiche ich über deinen Rücken.  
Versuche dir auf diese Weise, so viel Sicherheit zu geben, wie möglich.

"Wein ruhig, ich bin hier und beschütze dich.  
Lass es raus und versteck dich nicht.  
Ich bitte dich, bleib wer du bist.  
Denn du bist wertvoll… Draco."

>>Darum bitte ich dich:  
Versteck dich nicht.  
zeig uns dein wahres Gesicht!>>

Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen.  
Egal was ich dafür tun muss.  
Denn bei dir kann ich nicht wegsehen.  
Und will es auch gar nicht.  
Ich will nicht, dass du so endest wie ich.  
Denn das ist das Schlimmste, was passieren kann.

Dass du dich selbst verlierst…  
und dich nicht wieder findest…

>>Denn Masken helfen einem nicht!>>

Vielleicht kannst auch du mir helfen.

Doch ist dies nicht so wichtig.

Was jetzt zählt, bist Du!

>>"Masken"…>>

**ENDE

* * *

**

**Hintergrund-Info**

Spielt im siebten Jahr, HP Band 6 wird nicht berücksichtigt.  
Es herrscht Krieg. Es gab viele Tote und andere Verluste. Das Ministerium blockt alles ab und ist überfordert. Die Lehrer in Hogwarts wollen die Schüler nicht belasten und ihnen ein möglichst normales Leben bieten. Wollen ihnen ihre Kindheit lassen.

Draco hat Angst, da er kurz vor seiner Todesser-Weihe steht. Er will es nicht, kann sich jedoch nicht wehren. Daher versucht er es zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Ok, das war's.

Es wäre sehr nett wenn ihr mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat

Bye

Kriska


End file.
